


"Was it his fault?"

by nerigby96



Series: Stringing Along [5]
Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Guilt, M/M, Memories, Post-Break Up, Regret, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerigby96/pseuds/nerigby96
Summary: Inspired by this interview: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORP8EAKMi1c
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Series: Stringing Along [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	"Was it his fault?"

“No,” he says, already slipping, and thinks about silent suites and cold car rides, itchy fingers, and one night in Vegas, Jerry pushing and pushing and pushing and a hard glitter of crystal pelted and crashing, missing his head by a hair, whistling keen, turning to study sharp shards and fragments of it and dreaming it dappled with scarlet, chunks of hair and skin and his partner tired then, deflated, staring at his empty hand, and Jerry should have gone to him, put his arms around him, kept him there, instead retreated from the dressing room, “it was my fault.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this interview: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORP8EAKMi1c


End file.
